Talk:Attacks on CTU Los Angeles
Hmm, is it necessary to have this page? To my knowledge, there is little or no information about attacks at any other CTU Agency in the 24 universe, making this page seem needless to me. -WarthogDemon 00:51, 14 June 2006 (UTC) : I don't think it's necessary, but others might. Anyone? --Proudhug 01:41, 14 June 2006 (UTC) No page is necessary, but this one is both useful and informative. We could call it attacks on ctu, but that wouldn't be as specific a title. - Xtreme680 03:14, 14 June 2006 (UTC) : Well, by necessary, I meant useful and informative. However, this one really isn't necessary since all of this information should be on the CTU Los Angeles page. --Proudhug 03:21, 14 June 2006 (UTC) It's a rather large page, I think CTU Los Angeles should describe it, and then we can link to here for the main article. - Xtreme680 03:30, 14 June 2006 (UTC) : Haha, it only looks large because someone put that big honkin' table on it. It's really not that big. The information on this page is a subset of the information in that chart. There's nothing on this page that shouldn't be on the CTU Los Angeles page. --Proudhug 03:34, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Oh fuck, I'm too tired to care, but YOU have to change it and set up the redirect. Asshole. :) - Xtreme680 04:12, 14 June 2006 (UTC) : All in good time, my friend... Much like 99% of the other things I've got planned. --Proudhug 04:17, 14 June 2006 (UTC) This page deserves to be a page way more than something like, say, Ireland. For one thing, the CTU Los Angeles page is long enough already. For another, the information might exist elsewhere on the wiki (although I actually don't think it does), but collecting it in this way is still legitimate. There is no other article that does what this one does, and it's also different than any other article in which the same information might appear. --StBacchus 10:24, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :I agree. We need more pages like this. There is nothing wrong with splitting pages up, especially if it's beneficial. On Wikipedia, it would be silly to talk about everything that encompasses the United States Government on one page, so it's split up. This is similar. - Xtreme680 19:58, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :: I totally agree. Pages like this are so much easier for readers to look at than having to sift through all the information. I think stuff like this is actually really interesting and I hope that other readers will. --24 Administration 20:44, 27 July 2006 (UTC) : The problem is that the CTU Los Angeles page has all of the ancilliary information while this page is the actual page about the place. List the main things you should have on a page about CTU Los Angeles: :* Everything that's happened there (ie. the main information, ie. this page, plus that little bit on the HLS merger) :* An outline of missions completed by CTU Los Angeles (ie. that unnecesarily huge chart) :* A list of personel :* A description of the building(s) : I'd say that's the order of importance of information (not order of appearance, though), and yet the main information appears on some other page that, oddly, no one even bothered to link to, other than with the template. The bulk of the information that someone would want to know about CTU Los Angeles is here instead of there. --Proudhug 21:40, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::I have no idea what you just said. I'm sorry, but it just doesn't make much sense to me, at all. At least, I don't get why it's a reason to merge this page. Make a section about it and then direct people to the main article. Problem solved. That sort of thing happens on wikipedia happens all the time, especially considering how long of a page we have right now. - Xtreme680 21:47, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'm a little confused as well. What you just described is how we have it, except that a couple of sections that have a significant amount of information were spun off to separate pages. Those pages are linked from the CTU sidebar that appears on the CTU Los Angeles page. So what if they aren't all linked inline? Isn't the whole point of the sidebar to make navigation easier? ::This page contains information on Attacks on CTU Los Angeles, just like the title says. Are you saying that's the bulk of information someone would want to know about CTU Los Angeles? I would think the Mission descriptions would be the main, general, "what we do here" part (by the way, that chart is 90% text, it wouldn't be significantly smaller if you removed the formatting). --StBacchus 17:27, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Something interesting I just noticed something very interesting about the attacks on CTU. * In Day 2, the main threat was a nuclear bomb ** Eddie Grant and his crew detonated a bomb inside CTU. * In Day 3, the main threat was a virus. ** Nina Myers released a virus into CTU's systems. * In Day 5, the main threat was nerve gas. ** Ostroff released a canister of nerve gas inside CTU. The attack on CTU complements the threat to Los Angeles. Sk84life 17:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC)